Vyera Kurai
Vyera Kurai, formerly known as Vyera Reinhart '''and born as '''Avery Reinhart, is the guild master of the Black Rose guild. Originally, she and her sister were mistaken to be the secret daughters of Zeref by the people of Celest, hence why Avery was chosen to be the sacrificial Oracle for the festival before the sisters switched identities. She is the older twin sister of Avery Reinhart. Later, it was revealed that she is the original Avery, having forced her twin to switch both their identity and name so that she is sacrificed in her place. Appearance Despite her death as a child, after her forced resurrection, her appearance grew at the same rate as her sister until their inevitable reunion. Vyera has piercing red eyes and long blue hair. As pointed out by many, her expressions are more gentle in comparison to her more out-going sister. She has a petite body similar to Avery's, though it has been noted that her bust size is a bit smaller. When questioned about her choice of matured form, Vyera claims it was the best way to move around during combat, plus it makes her appear less intimidating towards both the same and opposite sex by maintaining her innocent appearance. Like every dragon slayer, she has canine teeth, but aren't as elongated as others due to her focusing more on Puppet Magic over Dragon Slayer Magic. As a guild master, her formal attire nearly resembles that of a nun, but wears a mourning veil. She wears a light blue ribbon around her neck which is held together with a black rose brooch. Her regular attires heavily resembles that of Asian culture. While constantly switching between clothing based on the event, her red scarf still remains. Her Black Rose stamp is located on her chest, which was later replaced with a purple Fairy Tail Stamp. Personality As a child, back when she was Avery, she was outgoing and tended to be more upfront compared to her more reserved sister. Unlike Vyera, Avery wasn't very interested in human beings and tended to wander around the forest, intentionally avoiding the cityfolk until it was time to return home. Avery loved her sister dearly and was very protective of her. Being the older twin, she instantly bore deep hatred for everything that caused any form of harm to Vyera. Even comically getting mad at the river when Vyera tripped into it. As protective as she may be, she still empathizes with her sister's plight. Seeing as her sister wanted to venture into the city more than she did, Avery allowed Vyera to borrow her body so both could fairly venture out of their home. After being mistaken as Zeref's daughter, mainly her younger sister, and was revealed to have been raised by a dragon, Vyera slowly began to detest humanity due to the continual mistreatment towards them. However, she did retain some sense of sensibility as she simply scared away their former friends when they drew too near to their home. Her hatred for humans was cemented the day her sister was unanimously chosen as the next sacrificial Oracle for the Birth of Stars festival. Her love for her sister is what drove her to force Vyera into permanently switching bodies. Knowing the process could also permanently alter their memories, that did not matter so long as her sister lives. This sacrificial act not only saved Vyera, but indirectly acted as the catalyst for the fall of Celest. After being forcibly resurrected by the curse of Celest, she descends into madness, becoming a former shell of herself. Adopting the name Vyera, she becomes a ruthless, sadistic and violent person. She is able to somewhat control herself and maintain some of her sanity, appearing stoic when necessary. She developed a cruel tendency to torment others around her, even using her own guild and creations as an outlet to temporarily quiche her desire to harm others. On various occasions, she would mock her sister for her twisted love for humankind. Her playful yet innocent demeanor tends to throw off her opponent, sometimes making them hesitant to harm her until her true side is unveiled. Vyera is extremely confident in her abilities, going so far as to use her puppets to fight in her place so as to not waist energy. When serious, she remains playful but can be extremely sadistic towards her opponent, even going so far as to mentally torture them when given the chance by picking on them with their weaknesses. Her main target for her cruel acts is Avery, constantly reminding her of her sins. Vyera can easily be fed up with the mistakes of others, even going as kill them before ordering another to finish where the other had failed. After every single one of her creations failed to retrieve Avery, she knew she had no choice but to mentally manipulate Avery into returning home. To get her to finally break and return, she partially entered her body and took control of her senses, making Avery believe she had confronted and fought her. In reality, she attacked Lisanna, the source of her jealousy, and accidentally injured Lucy who was attempting to stop Avery from causing further harm. This displays Vyera would go to great lengths to get what she wanted, even if it meant harming a former loved one. History To Be Done Relationships Avery Reinhart Having known each other since birth, Vyera loved her little sister with all her heart. She was the one who encouraged her sister to practice another magic after expressing her difficulty in controlling her storm dragon slayer magic. Magic and Abilities Storm Dragon Slayer Magic: Like Avery, Vyera is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and and uses it in many different ways in combat. Like all dragon slayers, she can consume her respective element to replenish her energy, with the exception with that which she can create. Unlike Avery, she has masterfully controlled the element. * Storm dragons roar ( Ranryū no Hōkō) : The user quickly gathers and releases wind from their mouth in the form of powerful, wild tempest blast. * Storm dragons wings ( Ranryū no tsubasa ) : The user rise her hand above her head collecting wind energy. Then swing her hand and release several numbers of scale shaped wind masses flying at the target. * Dance of the storm dragon ( Ranryū no odori ) : The user creates two piral streams and place them at her own place, in order to block a long ranged attack. Used for defensive and offensive purposes. * Storm dragons double claw ( Ranryū no Nijū tsume ) : The user ignites both hands with wind to assault the enemy with a powerful wind enhanced slash attack. * Storm dragons Boreas ( Ranryū no Boreasu ) : The user collect wind energy into one hand then throw it directly at the getting in contact with the target it explodes and take form a a large whirlwind. * Storm dragons spiral Jaw ( Ranryū no Rasengaku ) : The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, transform wind into storm on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. * Storm dragons tornado: The user creates an enormous tornado, hitting enemies nearby and sending then flying up in the air, damaging every part of their body. * Storm dragons crushing leg ( Ranryū no Hassei ) : The user ignites one of their legs and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with a powerful kick, strong enough to blast the enemy. * Storm dragons crushing fang (Ranryū no Saiga) : The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind, and swipes the target in a claw-like fashion. * Storm dragons wing attack ( Ranryū no Yokugeki) :The user generates a large wind storm from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. * Storm dragons turbulent fist (Ranryū no Ranken) : The user engulfs her fists inbstorm winds and punches the target, sending them flying in a circular motion as the wind continues to push him away by force. * Storm Dragon's Downburst (Ranryū no Daunbāsuto) : The user creates a storm above themselves and the opponent, then produces a straight-line of moving air that also produces a downdraft in the process. The draft impacts the ground, crushing those underneath and pushes those outside of it away as a strong vortex of air curls and pushes out over a small portion of the surrounding area